School!
by Icee-Penguin-Rhino
Summary: my first story so be nice... Texas and Sammy are two mutant kids from the School just like Max and her flock. what happens when they meet the flock and they tell them they must go to a public school like regular kids!


**This is my first story so it may not be that great**

Three things are all that matter right now. Keeping my feet moving, breathing in and out, and getting away from them. I don't know how long it's been now, all I can tell is that the blinding circle ahead of me isn't getting any closer and they are getting closer. Their deep growls and thick claws echoing in the sewer line. They are coming closer and closer with each step. I just know this is the end. I've always wondered how I'd die and now I know. I'll die in the clutches of the erasers.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ…_I jerk awake, hitting my head on the ceiling above my bunk bed.

"Tex! Are you awake yet?!?" I hear Sammy yell from the other room. _Ugh why does she have to get up so early? _I think to myself. I roll over toward my desk and look at the little black alarm clock. 12:00 noon.

I try to leap out of bed only causing a bigger bruise on my forehead. "Yah, I'm up Sammy get ready we are going to be late!"

"That's not my fault now is it sleepy head?" Sammy materialized next to me.

"Shut up. Just go get dressed. They won't like us now because we are so late ugh."

I head into the bathroom and take a quick rinse off shower and brush my teeth. I spend a bit too long looking at myself in the mirror.

I'm good looking don't get me wrong. I just hate my eyes. They just don't go with my golden hair. They are just crystal clear blue. My hair hangs to my chin strait down. I have a skinny face that rounds off at the bottom. I have naturally lightly tanned skin. I think I look ridiculous but according to Sammy I'm cute. I don't understand her.

Sammy, well she's another story. She has dark brown skin with heavy black curls flowing down her back. She has a skinny face too but broader looking. I guess is the best way to put it. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown and so deep and wise looking its weird.

Sammy and I live by ourselves. We used to have a dad but he left us. He wasn't our real generic dad but we loved him just the same. He rescued us from the School.

The School is a place where they change the DNA of children…or something like that. I don't really understand it. All I know is that they made me and Sammy who we are today. Mutant freaks.

Oh I should probably tell you…how do I put this? Well ok, I'm part lion and Sammy is part timber wolf. It's hard to explain. I don't know exactly what they did to us. I never knew my parents, or if I even have real generic parents. Dad used to tell us these amazing stories of Max and her flock. They had escaped from the School a couple years before we were created. Today we are supposed to meet them. Oh crap we are running late.

"Tex you are so SLOW," Sammy appears next to me. "Your hair looks fine. Let's go."

"One minute, I don't think they'd like it if I showed up in my underwear."

"Hurry you're so slow today UGH!"

"What should I wear?"

"Something clean, duh." I hate it when she acts like I'm younger than her. Well I'm not I'm 2 months older, or according to Dad I am.

I run into the other room and slap on my black shorts and my black t-shirt with a skull on the back. Sammy appears by my side again. For the first time today, I actually look at her. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and a mini skirt. Of course she had on her purple "lucky" converse. I just slip on my skate boarding shoes and we run out of the house.

The stupid garage door was stuck so I had to try to pull it up. Which I guess isn't too hard since I have the strength of a lion. We finally get it open and hop on our bikes. We could easily run faster then we bike but we still have to act like regular kids our age.

We live 5 miles from town in a little farm house hidden in a forest of overgrown weeds and trees. It didn't take long for us to get into town but once we did we realized that it's Monday and kids our age should all be in the middle school right now learning boring 8th grade stuff. We don't go to school because we don't trust anything that has the name school in it.

So that we don't look so suspicious we hide our bikes in a ditch and cover them with weeds and take off on foot. Sammy can make herself look older like she is 16 or something. Oh I didn't mention that with our freaky mutant speed we also get freaky mutant powers? Oh woops. Well Sammy can change her age…well on the outside on the inside she's still a dumb 14-year-old. I am able to make electricity do what I want. It is really weird and dangerous. I set my shirt on fire once…it wasn't that fun. Personally I like Sammy's power more than my own. I mean I can shock things big deal. It's never going to be useful. I have to be especially careful sometimes though and it sucks.

"Come on let's just say I'm your cousin taking you, my visiting cousin, to lunch during lunch hour at school." Sammy whispers in my ear.

"Um, ok. I guess people might believe it," I actually highly doubt it but whatever. "Hey do you know where we have to go exactly?"

"Yah. We need to go to the big blue house on Terry Ave."

"Oh great description."

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Max said on the phone."

"I know I just like giving you crap about stuff."

"I know." Sammy looks at me like she is like… oh, I don't know how to explain it. It's like a flirty smile on her face. Does she like me or something????

It turns out the house was really easy to find. It was the only house on Terry Ave. with a color other than brown. As soon as we walk in we got right to buisness. Max, Iggy, Fang, Angel, and Nudge were all there sitting around a table talking in loud voices. Angel jumped up immediately and gave us both a hug-which I thought was weird considering I had never even met them before. After introducing ourselves and everything Max left the room. I asked Fang where she went but he wouldn't talk.

When she finally came back ten minutes later she was holding two huge files.

"Texas, Sammy, we would like you two to go to a special school made for mutants like us." Fang said it so creepily that it sounded more like a command then a choice.

"It kind of is a command. You have to go Texas. You don't have a choice," Angel spoke up. "If you don't go we'll turn your little hideout into the police and they will send both of you to foster homes. They won't know about your abilities. You will get split up and never see each other again. So you don't have a hard choice boarding school or foster homes?"

**wow im confused by this...i may add to this story i may not it all depends on u guys so please leave a review harsh or nice idk just leem kno ur opinion**


End file.
